


softer than whispers

by spacebuck



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom!Bucky, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Prompt Fill, Rimming, Table Sex, i promise it's softer than it sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebuck/pseuds/spacebuck
Summary: "concept: steve fucking bucky in knee socks bc thighs and long sweaters"
Concept: The sweater hangs down nearly to Bucky’s knees as he walks past the couch Steve’s sprawled on, the hem swaying a little with each step. Steve doesn’t recognise it, realises Bucky must have gone out of his way to get something too big for him, and smiles just a little to himself. Bucky’s oblivious to his presence in the way a content cat is. Steve’s his, so he belongs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this has been [up on my tumblr](http://brickhousebuck.tumblr.com/post/146138075137/concept-steve-fucking-bucky-in-knee-socks-bc) for a while, but i decided to post it here because i really like how it turned out. i wanted to play a little with style in a way i don't usually in my fic, so that's why it may seem a little different to my usual.

Concept: The sweater hangs down nearly to Bucky’s knees as he walks past the couch Steve’s sprawled on, the hem swaying a little with each step. Steve doesn’t recognise it, realises Bucky must have gone out of his way to get something too big for him, and smiles just a little to himself. Bucky’s oblivious to his presence in the way a content cat is. Steve’s his, so he belongs.

Bucky’s in the kitchen, humming to himself, shaking his ass to whatever song is playing through his headphones, and Steve can hear the faint clink of a spoon against ceramic. He stands, setting his tablet on the coffee table, and moves towards the noise. As soon as his foot hits the cool tile of the kitchen Bucky’s turning, placing a coffee cup in Steve’s hands before leaning back against the bench to drink his own. He pulls his earbuds out, grins at Steve over the lip of the mug, then sips, foot tapping lightly to the beat of the song he can’t hear anymore.

He looks happy, is the first thing Steve notices. His hair’s all rumpled like he just woke up, cheeks rough and unshaven. There’s a light in his eyes, a quiet content in the curl of his lips, and Steve lets his gaze drop down. Bucky just waits, lets him look. The sweater is plain, baggy across Bucky’s shoulders, a little tighter across his chest, then it hangs free. There’s a stripe of skin visible at the hem, soft and inviting, the only place on Bucky’s body that is, apart from his lips.

It’s not that that has his attention though, for once. There’s fabric stopping at Bucky’s knees, grey and cosy, and Steve grins when he sees the red stars on the sides. He drinks, because Bucky made it for him, then sets the mug aside as he approaches. There’s a soft tap, and he drags his eyes up, sees Bucky’s set his own mug down. Sees the way Bucky’s fingers curl lightly around the edge of the bench, the flex of his right arm and the shiver of plates on the left. Watches as Bucky pushes himself up, slides back until he’s sitting, eyes even with Steve’s.

Steve’s fingers hit Bucky’s knees, splayed wide in silent invitation, and he drags his thumbs over the edge of the socks, before sliding his hands up Bucky’s thighs. The hem of the sweater doesn’t stop him, he just nudges the tips of his fingers under it as he steps between Bucky’s knees. 

Bucky’s hands curl in his shirt, tug him forward a little, and Steve goes without question, kissing the amused curve of Bucky’s lips, hands resting against Bucky’s thighs, warm and solid. Bucky makes a soft little noise, flattens his hands, smooths Steve’s shirt back down before tipping his chin up demandingly. Steve laughs, a little puff of air, and kisses Bucky again, nibbles at his lower lip and strokes his tongue into Bucky’s mouth as Bucky opens on a sigh. His hands slide up a little further, only encountering warm skin, and his little noise of shock is followed by an amused hum from Bucky. A hum that turns into a pleased sigh as Steve keeps going, cups Bucky’s hips, pulls him in close.

The kiss turns heavy, Bucky’s arms around his shoulders holding him in place as Steve grinds their hips together.  _Like I’d go anywhere,_  Steve thinks, sliding his hands down to grab at Bucky’s ass. Then he lifts, and Bucky doesn’t hesitate, just wraps his legs around Steve’s hips and keeps kissing him as Steve carries them. Bucky’s ass hits the top of the dining table, and he laughs, short and amused, at Steve’s lack of patience. Steve just huffs, and, now that the kiss is broken, slides his lips down to Bucky’s jaw. He licks, nuzzles his lips against the scratch of Bucky’s scruff, nibbles his way down as Bucky starts to lean back.

His hands resume their trek up Bucky’s sides, taking the sweater with them, and Bucky lifts, just enough for Steve to get the fabric clear of his ass. He hisses softly, probably at the cool touch of the wood against his skin, and Steve hums, nips at his collarbone to distract him. Steve gets the sweater to Bucky’s armpits, but leaves it there, mouth jumping over the fabric to kiss a trail over Bucky’s chest. He licks at a particularly prominent scar, tongue flat against the raised white line, and Bucky shivers at the touch. Then, Steve’s moving his mouth, treating Bucky’s nipple to the same, and Bucky’s fingers weave in Steve’s hair, tugging lightly as he gasps.

The noises Bucky makes are music to Steve’s ears. There’s no need for words, not in this little space they’ve carved for themselves, not this time. He kisses down, mouth open, sucking lightly before moving on. Over Bucky’s ribs, across his tense stomach. He nips at Bucky’s hip, huffs a laugh at Bucky’s sensitive squirm, then keeps going, past where Bucky wants him. Down a thigh, gentle against the soft skin of the inner, tongue chasing shivers down to Bucky’s knee. His nose bumps the edge of Bucky’s sock, and he grins against the fabric, before catching Bucky’s leg, coaxing it up over his shoulder as he drops to his knees.

Bucky’s hand tightens in Steve’s hair, and Steve lets Bucky guide him forward, following to where he wants to be touched. He kisses the join of thigh and hip, breathes in Bucky’s scent just for a moment, before his lips trail up, and he’s licking up Bucky’s cock, patient as ever.

He doesn’t spend long there, much to Bucky’s annoyance, but as his lips slide down Bucky doesn’t have anything to argue. His back arches, legs spreading a little wider, a silent plea that Steve rewards with a firm press of his tongue to Bucky’s hole. A broad lick has him sighing, before Steve focuses his attention, tongue flicking against the furl of muscle before he sucks lightly at the rim. A press of his tongue at Bucky’s insistent whine, and Bucky opens for him, tight around his tongue. Steve can feel each shiver that runs through him, each tremble of muscle as he licks, until Bucky’s hand in his hair is tugging up, insistent.

Steve goes, and Stares up at Bucky, little grin on his face as he takes in wild eyes, chewed lips, and the aroused flush of his cheeks. Bucky digs his free hand into the pocket of the sweater, pulls out a little bottle, throws it down to Steve, and Steve doesn’t even have to think about what it is. Just pops the cap, coats his fingers, and slides one into Bucky, slow and steady.

Bucky gasps, short and sharp, then relaxes, foot nudging Steve’s back in annoyance at the cold.

Steve grins kisses an apology into Bucky’s skin, and nudges in a second.

When Bucky’s hips are hitching up with every press, when Bucky’s breaths have turned to moans in his throat, Steve pushes back to his feet, pulls his fingers out, and leans over Bucky to kiss him. Bucky’s legs shift, the one on Steve’s shoulder dropping to his waist, and Bucky tugs him in, reaching his hands down to tug at Steve’s sweatpants. When they’re down at his knees, Bucky’s wrapping his fingers around Steve’s cock, stroking once, twice, before letting go and nudging Steve forward with a heel.

It’s not Bucky but Steve who lets out a hoarse noise as he pushes in, eyes closing for a moment at the feel of Bucky’s slick walls holding him tight.

It’s not Steve but Bucky who throws his head back, rocking his hips impatiently before Steve’s even made it all the way in.

It’s both of them gripping at each other, hands more gentle than usual as Steve’s thrusts go from steady to hard, and he leans forward to kiss Bucky, pouring his unspoken adoration into Bucky’s mouth.

When Bucky comes it’s with a shaky moan, his hand on his cock slowing as he shakes his way through the pleasure of it. When Steve comes, thrusts turning erratic as soon as Bucky starts to clench and tremble, it’s with a promise, the words bursting from him with no way to contain them

“I love you,” he gasps against Bucky’s lips, hips jerking as heat washes through him, tension snapping. “ _God_  I love you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> come see me on [tumblr!](http://brickhousebuck.tumblr.com)
> 
> (i've linked my normal url, but i'm at a holiday url at the moment - the page will redirect you though, don't worry!)


End file.
